Dinner with the father
by dibs4ever
Summary: Takes place while Artemis is still in retirement. Her and Barbara meet up for a girls lunch while Barbara tells her a story about the disaster dinner from the night before where her dad learned more about her and Dick's relationship then she would of wanted him to. I want to practice writing M stories so if you like it let me know and I might try to write more.


**Wasn't sure if this should be M or T but made it M to be safe. Let me know what you think**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Barbara and Artemis slid into their seats at their favorite local restaurant

"So how was dinner the other night with your dad?" Artemis asked

Barbara rolled her eyes "it was absolutely terrible"

Artemis smirked "Oh tell me everything!"

"Sit back and prepare for a story" Barbara sighed

 _Flashback_

Barbara strutted out of the bathroom after fixing her hair one final time. She walked toward Dick who was finishing buttoning up his shirt

He glanced at her from the reflection in the mirror and smirked "You like me better without the shirt don't cha?"

She grinned and walked closer wrapping her arms around him from behind "You bet I do hunk wonder" she said running her hands along his abdomen

He spun around and wrapped his arms around her, he began placing kisses down her jaw line

"Dick not so hard, you'll wipe off the makeup I had to put on to cover what you left behind from last night" she laughed

Dick pulled away and grinned at her "Sorry Beautiful" he apologized

She smiled "It's okay handsome, we had fun didn't we" she rose an eyebrow

He nodded "We certainly did, I hope we can do it again tonight"

She laughed "We'll see how tired we are after patrol"

Dick stepped away from her "I'm so nervous about tonight" he admitted as he spritzed on some colognes

Barbara rose an eyebrow "How come? You've known my dad since you were 8"

Dick shook his head "That was as Dick Grayson your childhood best friend not Dick Grayson the 19-year-old dating his daughter" he pointed out

Barbara shook her head "is the boy wonder scared?"

He turned and stepped closer to her again "You know I haven't been that for almost 3 years"

She smiled "I do, I also know I'm the only one who can still get away with calling you that" she snaked her hands down to his crotch area "Because this is mine" she whispered into his ear

Dick smirked at her. "And these are mine" he whispered back grabbing her breasts and causing her to catch her breath

"We better get going, we don't want to be late" she said quickly before they got caught up in the moment

They arrived at Jim Gordon's apartment 30 minutes later and stood outside the door

"You ready?" She asked

Dick nodded nervously

Barbara leaned up placing a hard kiss on Dicks lips leaving him dazed "Just relax, it'll just be like any other time you've had dinner with my dad"

He smiled "Maybe I should get one more kiss for good luck before we go in" he flashed a cheeky grinned

Barbara smiled and pulled him to her again as he kissed her back with just as much passion

Dick's hand slid to Barbara's ass while she slipped her hands under his shirt clawing at his toned abs

As they kissed the door to the apartment swung open followed by someone clearing their throat

Dick and Barbara quickly pulled away at the sound and turned to see Jim Gordon standing in the doorway looking disapproved

"Umm hi dad" Barbara said awkwardly

" Hi sweetie" Jim said his face softening for a second before he turned to Dick " Grayson" he growled

Dick bit his lip "Ugh hi Comish, how are you tonight?"

Jim opened the door wider allowing the two of them to step in ignoring Dick's greeting

"Dinner is almost ready" he said as he shut the door behind them

"Grayson if you may I want you to help me move some boxes to the spare bedroom for storage. They're heavy" Jim said

Dick nodded "Not a problem at all sir"

Barbara looked in the kitchen "I'll finish the dinner" she told them. She watched as her father lead Dick into the room where the boxes were

As she stirred the soup on the stove she could hear Jim talking to Dick " Alright Dick put it up on that second shelf" her dads voice could be heard

"Yes sir" Dick said eagerly

Then there was a loud crash. Followed by her dad yelping

Quickly Barbara jumped up and ran to the room. The box Dick was putting up had slipped and landed on her dad's foot.

They both helped him to a chair. Dick immediately bent down and began examining the commissioners foot

"Are you okay dad?" Barbara asked resting a hand on his shoulder

Jim nodded " Yeah, I don't think it broken"

Dick stood up and nodded "It doesn't look broken to me"

Jim tilted his head to the side "I'm sorry when did you get a medical degree"

Barbara narrowed her eyes at her father "Dad stop being such an asshole to Dick, he's just trying to help. You've known him for over 10 years just because I'm living with him now doesn't mean you should be mean to him"

Jim sighed "Your right, I'm sorry I'll try to treat you like I always have"

Dick nodded " Thank you sir"

"Dinner is ready, let's go eat" Barbara thumbed

As they sat down with the bowls of soup and began to eat Barbara felt the need for a napkin. She looked around the table and spotted them between her father and Dick who were sitting across from each other.

"Daddy can you pass me a napkin please" Barbara asked

"Sure" both men said at the same time, as they grabbed for a napkin to hand Barbara

Realizing what was said Dick and Barbara's eyes widened while Jim gave Dick a look that would scare away Batman himself.

 _End of flashback_

"Hold up you and Dick do the whole Daddy, baby girl thing?" Artemis rose her eyebrows

Barbara shook her head "I don't like the baby girl term so Dick calls me Barbie"

Artemis laughed "I never took you as the type of couple to be in to that sorta thing"

Barbara rolled her eyes "Why are we talking about this?"

Artemis shrugged "Because you brought it up, now explain"

Barbara sighed "We don't do it all the time just every now and then it's fun... he's sexy when he acts controlling. We have only done it like 3 times and the night before the dinner was one of the times so I guess when Dick heard me say daddy he instinctively reached for the napkin"

Artemis laughed "Wow you weren't kidding when you said it was a bad dinner"

Barbara nodded

"So, what happened after that?" She asked

Barbara shook her head "Pure awkwardness, my dad looked at Dick like he was going to kill him. Dick ignored any eye contact with him and I attempted conversations with them that neither one of them would engage in"

Artemis shrugged "If it helps at all after Wally and I moved in together we went to dinner at his parents house, they started asking if he uses his speedster abilities around our house. Without thinking I said; sometimes but it has its advantages the vibrating feels good"

Barbara looked at her " You mean he can vibrate his..."

Artemis nodded " His poor Mom was mortified I couldn't look her in the eyes for almost 2 months. Wally and his dad thought it was hilarious"

Barbara shook her head "Well at least someone else has an embarrassing story"

Artemis nodded "We may be bad ass crime fighters but dinner with the parents isn't our strong suits"


End file.
